Computing environments continue to grow in complexity on operating system level and on application level. Although service-orientation and object-orientation in software development and service provisioning grow in importance, software applications continue to require a predefined set of environment characteristics to be installed and run correctly. Most software installation procedures support a prerequisite checking before the software product installation. Once a prerequisite checking has been performed successfully, chances are high that a software product may run in a given operating system environment. When an operator starts an installation, a prerequisite checking is usually executed as a first step of the installation procedure. If this prerequisite checking fails, typically the operator may be informed about the missing prerequisite by displaying the missing prerequisite and the installation procedure may be stopped. Issues like not enough available disk space or missing libraries are usually easy to fix. The problem is more severe if an operator wants to install a software product on an unsupported operating system. Normally, the operator may have to install the correct operating system on another version of the same operating system either on the same computer or on a different computer. This may also involve finding another free computer, where the required operating system environment and the software product may be installed. A virtualization using a hypervisor may not always be the best option.